Young Noah Meeting (FemAllenxWisely)
by SayoriKurosaki15
Summary: What if Red(Young Allen) and Wisely met before awakening as Noahs and became friends. And how will they react when they meet again during the thrid exorist arc. Rape in the later chapters. By the way Jackson is Wisely as a human since his human name is unknown, and sorry for the bad summary. Also future rape.


Prologue

 **~~Normal~~**

It was a cold and rainy day. Rain drops fell lightly as summer rain, as a young boy with shoulder length dark red - almost brown - auburn hair.

The young boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him as he ran from a large mob of angry people. They carried all kinds of different weapons, including torches, knifes and many more.

As the child ran around a corner, he noticed an entrance to a long and dark alleyway. The boy then proceeded to enter the said alleyway, where he found a small man-made crawl space on the right hand side near the back. Perfect to hide within.

As the young boy finished crawling into the small hole, angry mob ran right past the alleyway the heavily panting boy was at.

Within the gap he hid within, the auburn haired child backed further until he backed in to what he believed to be the back. He flinched as he felt the so-called wall stir as it let out a small groan.

The first shrieked and shot towards the entrance and turned to face the second person. The second child was then woken up by a high pitched shriek, causing the medium haired boy to jump awake. In progress, hitting his head against the ceiling of the man-made hole.

The second clutched his head while hissing in pain. When the throbbing pain in the second's head calmed down, he looked towards the source to see the shadow of a small being around 7-8 years of age. He couldn't make out the proper features as it was late in the afternoon.

And any light outside is blocked away from the alleyway. "Who are you?" the still sleepy child asked. "I should be tha one tae ask yeh tha'" the first replied. The second narrowed his eyes at the first

"Okay, one: i was here first and you also interrupted my sleep. Two: i asked first. Also i like what, a year or two years older. So i'm going ask again and i expect an answer this time. Who are you?" the second demanded.

"Don't 'ave a name, but yeh can call meh Red" the first mumbled. Red shifted to a low sitting position as he looked at the second.

"Okay, that's a nice introduction. My name is Jackson. No surname. Nice to meet you" the second - now identified as Jackson - said.

"Now, i asked you a question, so you can ask me one" Jackson offered. "Go ahead, ask me whatever you want. I'll reply the best i can" Jackson continued after he saw Red's slight hesitation.

After a few moments of silence, Red spoke up. "Aren't yeh gonna hurt meh?" Red carefully questioned. Jackson sat there, looking at Red dumb founded.

"Huh? Why on earth would i hurt you. You're an innocent child. The only thing that's bad about you is your manner and speech" Jackson said concernedly.

Red didn't say anything - couldn't say anything. He was shocked. Red bowed his head, his hair helping hiding his eyes and his face.

"Hate... like you" Red mumbled, his voice was barely above a whisper, making it hard to hear. "Um, could you please repeat that but louder this time" Jackson requested.

"I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YEH! YEH ALL ACT NICE AND SWEET! BUT THEN ALL YEH DAE IS HURT ME AND TRY TO KILL MEH! I HATE YEH ALL!" Red yelled. Jackson just sat there shocked with the outburst. Along with the fact others have tried to kill a child that was even younger than him.

Jackson and Red sat there for minutes in heavy silence. The silence was interrupted by little sobs and sniffles. Jackson realized the he was crying, so Jackson did the only thing he could think of.

He leaned forward, wrapping his small arms around the 7 - possibly 8 - year old boy. As Red felt arms wrapping around him, he stiffened. He was terrified.

Red struggled to escape the pair of arms, but soon found it futile as this only to cause Jackson to tighten his grip around him.

It was a while before Red finally gave in and hugged back, burying his head in to the older boys shoulder crying for what felt like hours for the youngest, before he cried himself to sleep.

Jackson sighed softly and quietly before shifting, while careful not to wake up the sleeping boy, in to a more comfortable sitting position with Red laying in his lap, with his head resting against his chest.

Soon afterwards, Jackson fell into a deep sleep until the next morning.


End file.
